fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SD086
Synopsis The final day of the Wallace Cup continues with the battle between Jillian and Cody between their Misdreavus and Piplup. Piplup manages to counter Misdreavus' Shock Wave with Drill Peck, but Misdreavus uses her tail to jump and strike. Cody and Piplup surprise Jillian and Misdreavus with a Feather Dance move that allows them to take full control of the battle, but in the last seconds Misdreavus catches Piplup in a trap and uses Shock Wave that takes away Cody's points enough to advance Jillian to the finals Harlem and Shaina are up next, battling between Finneon and Vespiquen. Despite being a "weak" Pokemon, Finneon gives Vespiquen a very touch battle including a caging strategy with Waterfall. However, Vespiquen counters with Struggle Bug and eventually knocks out Finneon with a direct Power Gem, advancing Shaina to the final. '' ''The final battle with Jillian and Shaina features Monferno and Aipom, and Jillian's nervousness begins to affect her battling. Even so, both Coordinators give them all in a pendulum draw. Aipom's cleverly uses Double Team to make rings in the air and Monferno learns to absorb electricity with a newly learned Thunder Punch. The battle concludes when both sides hit the other with Fire Spin and Swift. When time runs out, Shaina has the most points and she is declared the winner of the Wallace Cup. Despite her loss, Jillian is ecstatic as her battle was Shaina in the finals was what she needed to restore her confidence as a Coordinator. ''Nick returns to Hoenn after revealing that he has earned four badges. Everyone then goes their separate ways with Yazmyne now looking forward to her Pastoria City gym battle. '' Summary The episode continues from the battle between Jillian and Cody, where Misdreavus has released a Shock Wave. Piplup runs toward the attack and begins spinning with Drill Peck. Piplup's attack deflects the electricity, costing Jillian points, but Misdreavus floats away from Piplup just in time he's about to strike. Yazmyne and Ariel share comments about the use of Piplup's Drill Peck. Using the airborne advantage, Misdeavus comes striking down on Piplup with Psywave, stunning Piplup with light blue circular waves, costing Cody points. However, Piplup is not willing to give up just yet. Piplup glows light blue and uses Feather Dance. Misdreavus uses Shock Wave on the feathers, causing them to explode, and the residue from the explosion rains down on Misdreavus, costing Jillian points, and Cody earns Nick's praise for an inventive tactic. Piplup follows with Bubble Beam, which hits Misdreavus hard. Piplup then goes in for another Drill Peck while picking up the water from the stage, which swirls around Piplup, just as he did on the appeal stage. Jillian loses more points and Jillian tries to think of a counter before being reminded of the wave she saw Fantina's Mismagius use Psywave during Yazmyne's gym battle against her. Jillian tells Misdreavus to use Psywave in the form of tendrils. Shaina is now confident that Jillian's got this won. Cody realizes what's going to happen and tells Piplup to stop, but he's moving too fast and Misdreavus manages to catch Piplup the light blue tendrils of her Psywave. Piplup struggles and Misdreavus uses Shock Wave,sending a electric surge down her tendrils, which deals a lot of damage to Piplup. Misdreavus then releases Piplup by flinging him and sending him spinning. Piplup crashes into the water. The clock stops and both Coordinators look at the clock to see Jillian with the most points, eliminating Cody from the competition. Piplup swims back to Cody, who picks him up out of the water, saying he was great while Jillian and Misdreavus share a big hug. Yazmyne says those two put on a really good battle, but it was experience that gave Jillian this victory. Even so, Shaina adds, Cody made it really far for his first Contest and while using only one Pokemon while everyone else switches and could have countered him. Cody has an interview about his defeat and the interviewers wonder if they will be seeing Cody in future Contests with Piplup, though Cody says denies as he'll be travelling a lot more with Piplup before making such a decision. Jillian has her interview too, an she is excited to be advancing to the final stage for the first time since her first ribbon in Floaroma Town. In the second semifinal, Harlem and Shaina are ready to battle. Harlem sends out Finneon in blue party seals and he immediately jumps into the water. Shaina chooses Vespiquen and she emerges a a single white flower that breaks away to reveal her. The match begins with an explosive collision between Vespiquen's Power Gem and Finneon' Water Pulse that costs both Coordinators points. Finneon then dips into the water and Vespiquen fires off another Power Gem planning to burst Finneon into the air. Harlem commands Waterfall and a spiral of water bursts up and overpowers Power Gem. Finneon then scales up the Waterfall and strike Vespiquen. The Flying-Type follows with Gust, hitting Finneon, but the Water-Type manages to ride the wind and strike with an orb of Water Pulse. Ariel comments that Harlem is controlling the tempo of the battle with the small Finneon, and Shaina will have to think of something quick if she wants to win. Harlem orders Waterfall, across the battlefield. Several columns of water burst up, trapping Vespiquen and leaving her unsure where Harlem will have his Pokemon strike. The emcee comments on Harlem's move which can only be fully utilized on a water battle field. Yazmyne and Ariel comment on Finneon's skills. Shaina is not ready to be outdone just yet and she orders Vespiquen to use Struggle Bug. Vespiquen's body glows red before violently releasing a burst of red energy from across her body. The red energy dissipate the columns of water in a rainbow sparkle and makes Vespiquen shine. Finneon appears overhead and he launches three orbs of Water Pulse. Vespiquen maneuvers around the attack and hits Feebas with Sweet Scent to stun him. Finneon falls back in the water, which he turns into a perfect dive. Feebas uses great momentum to burst himself back out of the water and rush to Vespiquen with Pound. Vespiquen counters with Power Gem, which explodes on Finneon. The Water-Type crashes into the water and Vespiquen's intense attack renders him unable to battle, winning Shaina the round. Backstage, Jillian is disturbing everyone by doing various stretches while Plusle and Minun copy her. She is obviously nervous to be facing Shaina, who is having her interview at the moment. Ethan and Cody assure Jillian she will do fine. Jillian turns to her cousin for support, and Yazmyne says that she doubts Monferno will struggle against a Dark, Grass, Bug, or Normal Type. Jillian says that she never says that she'd use Monferno though Yazmyne says that he's the only Pokemon Jillian has not used so far. Jillian then worries that Shaina knows what Pokemon she'll be using while she doesn't have an idea of which Pokemon Shaina will be using. Yazmyne tells Jillian to stop. It's perfectly normal to be nervous before the final stage where a ribbon is on the line, but Jillian should not allow her nervousness to inhibit her performance. If she is nervous, then Monferno will be nervous. So she needs to get it all out now so she can truly focus for the battle at hand. Cody silently comments that Yazmyne does not really give in to Jillian's occasional goading for attention and encouragement, and she gives sound, strict advice which may come off rude, but Jillian needs it. The entire group moves to stadium seats for a front-row look at the action. Jillian and Shaina encounter each other before going to separate sides. They comment that they were to meet on the finals of the Sinnoh Grand Festival, but doing so early makes it just as fun. The two shake hands and go off to their battle. Before the final battle, Nick shares some final words as Jillian and Shaina stand on opposite sides of the water battlefield. He then tells the emcee to begin the battle, and the clock starts. Jillian sends out Monferno in a burst of flames and Shaina has Aipom emerge in pink hearts. Cody wonders if Monferno was such a good choice, being a Fire-Type on a water battlefield, but Yazmyne finds it natural for Jillian to use her newly evolved Pokemon in the finals. Harlem adds that beforehand, his Darmanitan performed excellently. Jillian makes the first move has Monferno launch a Fire Spin. Monferno's flames approach Aipom, lowering Shaina's points a little, but Aipom smashes the flames with Brick Break. Jillian loses points and her score lowers more as Aipom performs an impressive jump with her tail. Aipom attacks with Swift, and Jillian orders Flame Wheel along the water. The Swift stars splash on the water, but Monferno evades the splashes and the stars too while the flames make a steamy cover. Shaina loses points. Monferno then bursts up and hits Aipom with Thunder Punch Aipom crashes into the water as Shaina loses points to give Jillian a large lead. Monferno lands on a platform giving Aipom a fierce look. Jillian orders him to use Fire Spin the moment Aipom re-emerges, and a confident Monferno intensifies the tail on his flame, ready and waiting to execute. Shaina calmly orders Double Team. Multiple Aipom clones burst from the water and hover over Monferno; the Fire-Type does not know which one to attack and Jillian loses points. Nick and the judges praise Shaina on her surprising strategy. Aipom's clones then form three rings and float around the water battlefield, hurting Jillian's score even more and evening the scores; Yazmyne looks on thinking Shaina's gotten even better. Jillian clenches her fist and begins to panic, not knowing what to do. Ethan sees that Monferno is looking to Jillian for guidance, but is not doing anything, leading Shaina to order Aipom to shock Monferno with Thunderbolt. Jillian then thinks about her Misdreavus' Shock Wave, which she uses to absorb electricity. Jillian orders Monferno to use Thunder Punch and the Fire-Type generates the attack in his fist. To Shaina's surprise, Thunder Punch attracts and absorbs all of the electricity. Monferno then throws a punch into their air, releasing the electricity as an orb that explodes in sparks, amazing the audience and the judges. Both Coordinators have lost points from the appeal. Jillian then orders Monferno to roll in place with Flame Wheel. He does, and everyone is a bit confused; Jillian then orders Monferno to compound the move with Fire Spin, which allows Monferno to create fire whips in a Counter Shield. Monferno's fire whips hit and disperse all of Aipom's clones before Aipom is hit too. Ariel and Ethan comment how creative Jillian's move is, and Shaina loses points. Aipom lands on a platform and smashes the water with Brick Break, sending a force of water to Monferno. Jillian loses little points and Monferno smashes through the water with Flame Wheel, costing Shaina. Monferno is about to hit Aipom, but the Long Tail Pokemon stops Monferno in his tracks with his tail. When Monferno's flames disappear, Aipom promptly shocks Monferno with a direct Thunderbolt. Monferno gets angry and grabs Aipom by her tail. Monferno slams Aipom into the water, but the Normal-Type forces Monferno into the water as well. After a few seconds, both Pokemon jump out of the water. They attack with Fire Spin and Swift. The flames and stars only graze each other before Aipom is hit by flames and Monferno is struck by yellow stars just as time runs out. Jillian and Shaina hurry to see who won. Both Coordinators have more than 1/4 of their original scores, but Shaina has a few more than Jillian, making Shaina the winner of the Wallace Cup. Yazmyne and the others are sad that Jillian lost, but Jillian surprising takes Monferno and gives him a huge hug. She ecstatically says that the battle was fantastic and it was exactly what she needed to get back her confidence. Aipom jumps on to Shaina, and she tells Aipom she performed excellently. Jillian then properly bows before the winner and the stadium erupts in applause for both Coordinators for their exciting performance. When it is presentation time, Shaina is center stage and Nick has Scizor, Kricketune, and Lapras at his side. Nick gives Jillian his compliments. Nick hands Scizor the ribbon and he uses Silver Wind on it to encase the ribbon in an orb, and Yazmyne looks on amazed by the control Scizor has over his moves. Scizor then has the orb float to to Shaina and it disperses. Shaina catches the ribbon and holds it up high, posing with her four Pokemon. After much more applause, the Wallace Cup officially comes to an end after a final Flash Cannon from Scizor, creating silver fire works. With the Wallace Cup over, Harlem and Ariel take off to continue their journeys. Shaina wants to leave as well but not until she gets to say goodbye to Nick at the harbor with Yazmyne, Ethan and his friends. Yazmyne says that she never asked if Nick is actually competing in Contests, and Nick denies, surprising Yazmyne. Nick shows her the Mind Badge, Feather Badge, Dynamo Badge, and Heat Badge, explaining that he's competing in gyms now since he already fulfilled his dream of Top Coordinator. Yazmyne is at a loss for words and basically tells him to get out, making Nick laugh. Nick congratulates Shaina on her victory and tells Jillian to keep up the good work and soon her second ribbon will be right there waiting for her, and Jillian promises that she's not giving up any time soon. Nick boards the ship which takes off to Hoenn. Yazmyne and Shaina take their leave from the group. Major Events *Shaina and Jillian defeat Harlem and Cody to advance to the finals *Shaina defeats Jillian and wins the Wallace Cup, earning the Aqua Ribbon, her third Sinnoh ribbon *Nick is revealed to be competing in the Hoenn League, having earned four badges so far *Nick boards a ship to return to the Hoenn region Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Ethan *Jillian *Cody *Harlem *Shaina *Ariel *Nurse Joy *Mr Contesta *Mr. Suziko *Emcee *Coordinators *Audience Pokemon *Espeon (Yazmyne's) *Buizel (Yazmyne's) *Swablu (Yazmyne's) *Scizor (Nick's) *Kricketune (Nick's) *Lapras (Nick's) *Munchlax (Ethan's) *Misdreavus (Jillian's) *Monferno (Jillian's) *Plusle (Jillian's) *Minun (Jillian's) *Piplup (Cody's) *Togepi (Harlem's) *Finneon (Harlem's) *Umbreon (Shaina's) *Vespiquen (Shaina's) *Aipom (Shaina's) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Sinnoh Dreams